House MD  Just the way you are
by RJLakey
Summary: After getting back from detoxing, Cuddy foces House to hire a new female doctor due to the leaving of Thirteen. Dr. Kelly Charlton is one of the only people House seems intrested in... and not all just for her looks..  House/made up character :  enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Start of a new day of a new life. Babies being born and loved ones mourn the ones that have suddenly passed. Blood and guts everywhere in the O.R, patients close to death in the I.C.U, This is in fact a hospital. A hospital in New Jersey, a Hospital called Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, the amazing team of Dr. House which is worldwide known and gets to deal with the un-dealt. Here I walk through the automatic doors watching as they opened slowly, I walked myself in shaking the snow from my clothes before entering the hospital fully. Today was my first day of work, and I managed to come into contact with Dr. House and come face to face with him in a half hour interview last week where I managed to help him diagnose a patient with a heart defect. My name is Dr. Kelly Charlton. Im twenty three years old and have been practicing medicine for over seven years now. Im at the top of my league and now having one of the most amazing jobs in the world. Looking around I walked past the clinic area where dozens of sick and un-sick people roamed around wanting to be seen by a doctor that will fall for their little show. I smiled lightly towards people passing me as I got to the lifts, going to press the button but something stopping my way as a wooden stick touched the button first, I looked down at it followed it up to where a hand was holding it. Obviously a walking stick. My eyes trailed up the arm to the man's face.

"Dr. House, I thought you didn't come in to work until eleven" I stated smiling lightly and he looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"So…what time is it?" House asked me I pulled my sleeve up and looked at my watch.

"It's ten to eight" I replied back at him the grin on my face, his eyes widened a little and he leaned against his cane.

"Damn it…" House mumbled turning around "Tell Chase to tell Wilson he's in for a war" House added before looking at me twisting his face slightly. "Actually…don't bother, I'll come surprise everyone" He added a slight smirk coming to his face. Within seconds it was gone again, as if he was afraid to be seen smiling. The elevator doors opened and we both stepped in, this time I managed to press the button to the third floor where houses office was and where we would manage to clear up diagnosis with patients and discuss the cases.

As myself and House come to a stop in the elevator, house started limping his way out of the small space with me on his trail beside him." Plus it's not like you know who Chase is anyway… You'll know very soon" House stated not even looking at me as he spoke, He carried on towards his office passing the door and walking into a room beside it which appeared to be attached to his office. "Good morning little elves of mine, Kangaroo boy, Black man and the one with the nose, Meet your new colleague Dr. Kelly Charlton." House stated out loud pointing to each of the people as he said their clearly offensive names, but that's one thing with house, always expect the unexpected.

"Great to finally meet you Dr. Charlton" the one House called the black man stated standing up holding out his hand. "Im Dr. Eric Foreman" He added glaring at House slightly as I shook his hand. He seemed to be one of the serious types but one that's strong enough to not take Houses comments as a threat. Next stood up the Kangaroo boy.

"Dr. Robert Chase, nice to meet you Dr. Charlton" He stated, the clear Australian accent coming from his mouth, I smiled nodding my head shaking his hand. I now understand why House called him Kangaroo boy. The one with the nose stood next as both Foreman and chase sat down, he stuck his hand out and smiled.

"Dr. Chris Taub" He stated and I smiled lightly nodding my head for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"OKAY!" House stated loudly as he came into the room from his office, apparently he had taken off his outdoor coat, scarf and put his bag near his desk. He was holding a rather large red and white tennis ball. "Now that you have all met eachother I'd like to know what case we will be doing today… Taub, what have you got?" house asked as myself and Taub sat down in seats, I was sitting between Foreman and chase as House started speaking. Taub looked down at the case in front of him looking at the details before looking back up at House.

"A twenty year old woman with paralysis with no sign of spinal fracture" Taub stated looking up at house seeing the plain bored look on his face.

"Boring, Foreman, what you got? And if it's that fifty year old man that had a lung default since birth I don't want to hear about it he's about to die, I don't want to deal with someone that should have died years ago" house stated and Foreman rolled his eyes slightly shutting the case folder he was about to read from. " Chase, give me something to work with" House stated looking up at the ceiling, I glanced at chase and then the woman that had walked into the room.

"Morning guys… House what are you doing in so early…Its not even ten yet" the woman stated and he nodded his head.

"I know! Which reminds me I need to go see Wilson." House stated grabbing his cane and limping out of the room stopping at the glass wall tapping on it lightly with his cane grabbing all our attention. "Take that case from the lady and get to work, Foreman write on the whiteboard symptoms of the patient, ill be back in five" House yelled through the glass wall making me bite my lip to keep from laughing, Chase shook his head and took the case from the woman's hand. House smiled for a second before turning to a serious face once again and walked on past the room we were in turning a corner.

"Where has Dr. House went?" I asked glancing around the room, Foreman and Chase both standing up, Foreman grabbing the black board marker Chase looking at the patients file.

"He's went to see Dr. Wilson, don't worry you'll get used to his random outbursts and pranks" Taub stated leaning back in his chair I nodded my head lightly as Chase went over some of the details of the patient.

"Seven year old boy with hallucinations, no sign of brain problems, heart problems or anything else abnormal… why did you have this kid's case Lilith?" Chase stated and asked turning to the woman now standing beside him. The lady around my age went onto her tip toes and kissed Chase on the cheek wrapping her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. They were clearly seeing eachother… Or were VERY close friends.

"It's a case Cuddy handed to me, but I couldn't find what's wrong with him so I've given the case to you guys" She stated and smiled she looked over at me and held her hand out "Sorry, My name is Lilith Devereux, im the head in the psychiatristdepartment. Its nice to meet you Dr…." She started while shaking my hand I smiled and nodded yet again.

"Dr. Kelly Charlton, very nice to meet you" I replied and she smiled I pulled my hand back gently and she turned to Chase kissing on the lips gently before looking at her pager that was beeping.

"Well gotta go, one of my patients went on another rage, see you later" She stated before rushing out of the room and towards her department upstairs. I looked between the three guys I could now call my colleagues.

"Okay, we better get something written down before house gets back in here" Chase stated chuckling lightly; He looked around then checked the file. "I'll go get some more copies of this file for you guys, meantime think of something that could cause hallucinations" Chase added and Foreman pulled the lid from the pen he was holding and looked at me and Taub.

"Uh… Drugs and alcohol" Taub stated out randomly and I raised an eyebrow.

"In a seven year old?" I asked and Forman grinned lightly

"He could have been spiked" Taub replied defensively and I laughed nodding my head.

"Okay okay, chill" I stated a small smirk on my face as Foreman wrote down drugs and alcohol on the board. "Erm, epilepsy could have caused it… EEG could confirm… He could have been shown out in toxins…" I added and Foreman nodded his head writing epilepsy down and Toxins under it. Just that second house come back limping into the room tilting his head in surprise.

"Im actually surprised you listen to me" He stated and we all smiled for a moment before House looked around. "Drugs and alcohol in a seven year old?" House asked looking between myself, Taub and foreman, which we both pointed towards Taub. "Right that explains it. Where's Auzzie boy?" He asked and just then Chase walked back through the door with multiple copies of the child's medical folder. "Man it's like I don't know you guys anymore" He stated wiping a fake tear from his eye making me chuckle lightly. Chase passed the files out to us all and I opened it up reading the child's medical history. "Okay so with what you've got on the board, go do a CCT on his brain for tumours and a EEG for epilepsy… And check his house for toxins" House stated we all nodded out heads lightly getting up out of our seats and heading for the door. "Dr. Charlton stay for a moment" House ordered I nodded my head as the guys raised an eyebrow before heading off to do the work.


	2. Chapter 2

"What can I do for you House?" I asked looking at him a small smile on my face, He looked me up and down before pulling out a envelope from his inside jacket pocket.

"I want you to take this down to Cuddy, and I want you to help me during Clinic hours" house stated and I looked at him blinking a few times.

"You need help in the clinic... Isn't there nurses that-" I started but house interrupted me.

"Shut it, im telling you I need help in Clinic today so you will have to help me, Just sit in the room with me and keep an eye on what I do… no doubt Cuddy will ask you to do the same thing too…" House stated and I nodded my head

"Yeah okay, when is Clinic?" I asked

"As soon as you've given that to Cuddy, now go before I change my mind and have the three musketeers take the day off and leave you to do the work" He stated making my eyes widen a little, I smiled at him for a millisecond before making my way out of the room.

I headed to the lift and pressed the button, within seconds it popped open with some doctors inside, I smiled and got inside pressing the floor I need before it went on its way. I looked around before walking out of the elevator and towards Cuddy's office on the ground floor. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" was head faintly form the other side I smiled lightly opening the door and walking over to her holding out the envelope. "What's this?" She asked taking it from me and opening it up.

"I don't know, Dr. House asked me to-" I started and she nodded her head interrupting me gently.

"Yeah okay, Thanks, you must he his new hire, let me welcome you to the hospital, Im Dr. Lisa Cuddy, come to me if you need to file a complaint for anything about Dr. House, He has a way of getting things done but not in the most kind of ways, Would you do me a favour?" she asked and I smiled nodding my head.

"By any chance is it to watch Dr. House in clinic hours?" I asked and she smiled nodding her head.

"Yeah, I guess he knew my plan huh?, okay well he should be down there soon if he even turns up" Cuddy stated and I smiled lightly nodding. "Thanks" She added before I smiled lightly walking out of the doors shutting them behind me bumping into House.

"Oh, hey House, we going to clinic?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah just go dance around in Exam room one, I'll be there in a few" House stated patting me on the back gently; I nodded my head and headed towards the room, opening the door and sitting on a stool.

-In Cuddys office—

"House please please please make this girl your final hire… We can't deal shattering the hopes and dreams of medical students and doctors that are looking for a job just because you don't like them" Cuddy stated as soon as House entered the room.

"I don't plan on getting rid of this one, She helped me last week when even foreman and the other two couldn't figure out what was wrong with our patient. She's a good doctor" House replied and Cuddy smiled nodding her head.

"I've asked her to help you in Clinic…Take it easy on her House, she has to have time to adjust to the way you work" cuddy replied at House and he nodded his head. "Now go" Cuddy stated and House furrowed his brows slightly.

"Trying to get rid of me this fast? What is Lucas hiding under the desk?" House asked and Cuddy roller her eyes.

"No house he isn't, now go" She replied at him and he sighed nodding his head. "Remember two hours of clinic duty" She yelled as House shut the door while she tried to speak to him. He limped his way over to the clinic area, grabbing a file looking at it. Making a little face and heading into exam room one.

"So Dr. Charlton…Kelly…what do you prefer?" House asked looking over at me, I shrugged my shoulders lightly.

"Anything you're comfortable with House" I replied and he nodded slowly. I stood up and he passed me the file to look at, I took it gently opening it up to have a look at the patients details. Eighteen year old male, infected big toe, left side. I nodded my head closing the file and watched as House shouted the patients name into the room. "You know House there's a button you press that speaks over the intercom" I stated looking over at him, House turned around and nodded his head.

"I know I find it much more fun this way" House stated as the patient limped into the room, House rolling his eyes. "Stop the limping, there's nothing wrong with you" House stated and I raised an eyebrow as the teen looked at house with a serious face then nodded his head walking over to the chair and climbing onto it.

"How come there's two doctors in here…" He asked looking between me and house. I smiled and House looked over at me.

"Im only here to supervise" I stated and House nodded his head. The teen looked at me and made a goofy smile, I smiled kindly back at him before opening his file.

"Okay, take off your shoe and sock so I can see this toe of yours" House stated looking at the boy, I lifted one leg over the other closing the file leaning forward a little so I could see what was going on better. The teen did as house was told and exposed that infected big toe. House made a face that made it clear he didn't want to be doing this. "That is not a sexy big toe… Dr Charlton will do the greater good of kissing it better for you" House stated getting up from his chair; I rolled my eyes lightly getting up.

"You're going to kiss it?" The teen asked and I raised an eyebrow going over to the draws in the counter across the room, pulling out a few things to help get rid of the infection. House grinned sheepishly before walking out of the room.

"No, Dr House likes to play with metaphors" I stated and the teen nodded his head slowly as if he didn't understand. "Okay this is going to sting a little" I stated spraying some disinfectant on the toe. Just as the kid started to groan in pain, House walked back in seeing the kid squirm with the pain of the spray.

"Dr. Charlton, I said kiss it not kill the kid…What are you using?" House asked and I lifted the bottle to House's face showing him I was using a weak disinfectant. House sighed rolling his eyes. "You have no idea what pain is kid…"House stated going through some of the cabinets in the room pulling out one of the strongest disinfectants. "Watch this" House stated pushing my stool sideways moving me out of the way. I watched as he pulled the lid form the bottle and sprayed once on the teens toe. A few seconds later the kid was almost crying in pain. "That is pain" House stated as the kid grabbed his foot screaming out. "Oh suck it up, be a man you're not five" House stated pulling out his prescription pad and scribbling down onto it, putting the sheet off he handed it to the kid. "Get your sock and shoe and get your winey ass outta here" House spat the kid nodded, grabbing the paper, sock and shoe before running out of the room.

"Im guessing this is the sort of thing I have to stop you from doing then yeah?" I asked and House grinned sheepishly once again shrugging his shoulders.

"You tell me" He replied and I laughed lightly rolling my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours pass and it's not lunch break, I made my way down to the cafeteria where everyone had headed down to, I was walking alongside Chase and Foreman, Taub had to go run some tests on the patient before lunch and was still working on them. I yawned a little and Chase laughed lightly.

"Tired already?" He asked his accent sliding off every word he said.

"Hey, I've been stuck with house in Clinic duty, I have a reason to be tired" I stated and Chase laughed nodding his head.

"True true, Me, foreman and Lilith are going for drinks tonight, fancy coming along with us?" Chase asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah okay, sounds like fun" I replied and he smiled nodding his head, We got to the cafeteria and got out food heading over to a booth near the back wall, I said down on the inside of it, Foreman opposite me and Chase beside him, soon enough Lilith had turned up and sat beside me. She leaned over kissing Chase on the lips gently."Why issnt House coming?" I asked and Foreman chuckled in his oh so serious way.

"House never comes out with us…" Foreman replied and chase nodded his head.

"I need to speak to you later baby" Lilith stated looking over lovingly over at Chase who smiled cheekily nodding his head. I chuckled lightly, taking a bite of my burger letting my taste buds do their job I sat back and listened as the three spoke to one another.

"Where are we going tonight?" Foreman asked and I looked at him before looking over at Chase who spoke up, replying to Foreman's question.

"Well, we could to go Stables, for a few drinks, maybe get dinner too" Chase offered and we all nodded agreeing that Stables would be tonight's choice of place. Just then my beeper started going off, I pulled it form my belt and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Chase asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"House wants me at his office" I stated and Foreman nodded his head. "Well I better go, Ill see you guys after dinner okay" I added and they nodded, I gave each of them a hug, packing my dinner into a lunch bag and taking it with me to House's office. Upon getting at House's office I walked in and seen the man himself sitting at his desk, his feet perched up on the desktop as he lay back in his wheelie chair. "Is there anything I can help you with House?" I asked as he pulled his legs from the table and started at me.

"A little birdie told me you have a problem with your chest….Well no so much your chest that seems to be fine… but what's in your chest…so to speak" House blurted out and I furrowed my brows slightly. What was he getting at. "That look on your face tells me you've forgotten what your father died of" He added and my face fell. How did he know about my father?

"House, leave my dad out of this… please" I replied at him quietly. His face seemed to soften a little but then went straight back to being serious.

"Im sorry but I can't do that, you see… You work for me now, I have to know everything about you…and if I don't, I'll find out what's missing and then I will… sadly you never mentioned your father died of Cardiac arrest and that you never got your heart tested when you turned eighteen… You know I have to make sure all my workers are healthy..." House stated and I sighed lightly sitting down in the chair facing his desk placing the food on his desk. He reached over grabbing the bag of food pulling out the half eaten burger and took a bite of it. "So what I need from you…" He stated his mouth half full with food; he chewed a few times making my light blue eyes watch him closely as he swallowed. "I need to test your blood and heart to make sure you are okay…" He added and I sighed shaking my head no.

"No house, it's up to me if I want to be tested…and I don't want to be" I objected and House shook his head. I hate that he was doing this to me.

"You need to be if you want to keep your job" House stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You're going to blackmail me?"I asked tilting my head ever so slightly and he licked his lips gently before half smiling.

"I need my staff to be healthy… I need to make sure they won't drop dead into cardiac arrest while doing surgery or tests on a patient… I am willing to go to unnecessary limits to make sure that doesn't happen" House replied and I sighed, He was really going to do this.

"You're an ass" I stated getting up out of my seat and walking out of the room. I needed to be away from him. He was such a demanding man, getting what he wants in ways people would never think of…Black mailing me into blood and heart tests just to make sure my health is okay… does he care? Or does he really just want his team to be healthy? I rolled my eyes knowing that he was getting to me I decided to shut out the world for a little while and head up to the top floor, not knowing where i was going I opened a door on the end of the hallway to where the roof came into view, the sharp winter winds hitting the side of me, the snow falling slowly, I wrapped my lab coat around me tightly walking to the side of the roof and placing myself on the wall resting back against the wall behind me looking out at the snow covered city.

A couple of hours later my beeper went off I was still sitting on the roof although I had went and gotten my coat before anyone seen me and headed back up here. So much for a first day at work, House scaring me with the heart condition I might have, skipping most of the day due to being scared.

"You know there's much better hiding places than a roof…there's no escape up here" a voice called form behind me, I turned around seeing a man, He had boyish good looks, a cute baby face, medium brown coloured hair little strands of it hovering over his forehead. "Im guessing you're Dr. Charlton… House said you would be up here" He stated and I rolled my eyes. You really cant get any peace around here huh? "Im Dr. James Wilson, the apparent best friend of House" He added sticking his hand out, I slowly shook it and he smiled lightly.

"How do you put up with him?" I asked looking at him in his dark brown eyes. He shrugged his shoulders smiling calmly.

"He kind of grows on you… kinda like a parasite or something" Wilson replied making me giggle a little. "No one can stay mad at house for over a day… it's impossible…It might feel like over a day but really it's not" Wilson stated and I smiled nodding my head.

"Yeah I guess so… he has this…thing about him…His eyes too…" I trailed off lightly and Wilson eyed me an eyebrow rising. "Sorry it's a girl thing, you men wouldn't understand. Okay where's House I need to talk to him?" I asked and Wilson shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…but what do you mean it's a girl thing?" Wilson asked scrunching his face and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand Dr. Wilson, now I need to go find House…" I replied and he nodded his head following me inside. I managed to lose Wilson and get to House's office where he was sitting. "House" I stated walking into the office staring him down a small smile on my face. "Ill do the tests…on one condition" I stated sitting in front of his desk and he leaned back clearing his throat his feet resting upon the desktop once again.

"And that might be…?" He asked his icey blue eyes piercing my own ocean blue ones.

"You come out with us tonight" I stated and he tilted his head down slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Define us…" He replied and I rolled my eyes smiling gently.

"The team…Chase, Foreman, Lilith…" I replied and he smiled nodding his head once.

"Okay done. Let's go get those tests done" House stated and I smiled lightly nodding my head. So that was that, I went with house and managed to live through the blood tests and the small tests done on my heart, It wasn't too bad but I still hate that House even bothered bringing it up. On the plus side, I got him to come out tonight; it's where I was now… Sitting at the reastraunt bar with Lilith waiting on Chase, Foreman and House to get here. After a good ten minutes Foreman and Chase finally arrived. They sat down with me and Lilith who grabbed Chase and pulled him down beside her. He kissed her roughly; I smiled shaking my head lightly moving along.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need the bathroom…be back a in a few" I stated climbing over foreman and rushing to the ladies room. Quickly doing my business I washed up and checked my makeup and hair before going back out spotting the one and only House standing at the bar. I trailed over to him sitting beside him at the bar instead of going back to the table. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't keep up your end of the deal" I state making him turn his head towards m, he smirked sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I always live up to deals and bets even if I don't want to" House stated and I smiled nodding my head lightly. I stood up grabbing his drink. "Hey that's mine" He stated and I grinned taking hold of his arm gently.

"I know, come on" I stated pulling him from his seat gently; He grabbed his cane and followed me to the table where the team were sitting. "Hey guys look who I found" I stated and House rolled his eyes, I put his glass on the table and pointed to the seat. "Sit" I ordered, He obeyed sitting down in the seat and I sat beside him so that he couldn't escape.

"Great, being held here against my will" House complained his eyes shimmering with a hint of playfulness as he took a sip of his whiskey. I smiled lightly and chase whispered something to Lilith making her nod her head.

"Guys, me and Robert have something to tell you" Lilith stated looking at him and he smiled sheepishly nodding his head.

"Who's Robert?" House asked sarcastically, obviously to the fact everyone called him Chase no matter where they were. Chase looked at House and shook his head, Lilith smiling brightly, Foreman confused as me.

"In about… 6 months me and Chase are going to be parents" She stated and my eyes widened I squealed happily getting up almost tripping over to them and hugging them both tightly.

"Oh my god! Congrats guys!" I squealed, Lilith and Chase both laughing lightly.

"Congrats you two, im surprised it never happened sooner" Foreman stated and Chase nodded his head agreeing, Lilith smacking them both playfully. I sat back down next to house who was pursing his lips slightly.

"So we're going to have little Joeys hopping about, great, can't wait" House stated sarcastically and I rolled my eyes lightly nudging him slightly.

"Lighten up house, this is great news" I stated and he turned his head looking at me with a straight face. "Okays" I stated a small smirk on my face. "This is a time to celebrate" I stated and they agreed. When we got our drinks, I raised mine holding it high in the air."To Robert and Lilith…and their little hellion in 6 months" I stated looking over at House, I grabbed his hand with the glass in and held it in the air.

"And to Kelly's first day of work" House added and they all nodded, we clashed out glasses together gently before taking a drink, House downing his in one go, I smirked lightly and offered him another, which he greatly accepted. A few hours passed, Lilith was starting to feel a little sick so Chase took her home, Foreman stated he was going to check on the patient since he had been beeped by Taub, I was going to go with him but House decided he wanted to stay out and said he needed me to be with him in case he couldn't find his way home. "One…Two…Three!" House slurred and as he said three we both pulled the shots to our mouth downing them within seconds. He smirked brightly as some more shots were brought to the table.

"Right House, these are the last ones…we have working in the morning" I stated and laughed afterwards, He chuckled nodding his head.

"Okay okay….one…Two…three!" He yelled and we both downed them laughing afterwards. "Call me Greg" He added and I smiled nodding my head.

"Okay…Greg" I slurred and he smirked. "Come on, we better get you home" I stated and he nodded his head. I stood up and somehow managed to stay on my feet without tumbling over. I helped House out of his seat and he grabbed his cane leaning on it to support his drunkenness and his leg. I giggled as he rested a hand on my shoulder as if helping him stay upright, I walked out of the bar and he stumbled after me slowly. I lifted his arm a little so it was around my shoulders now, it would be easier to control him this way. "Where do you live house?" I asked and he mumbled something I sighed lightly before deciding just to go to my apartment. When I got my keys out and opened the door, House limped his way inside and sat himself on my black leather sofa.

"Hmm… My apartment seems to have changed in all different ways" House stated and I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"So you can talk normally now…. But twenty minuets ago you couldn't say a word out loud" I replied and He grinned over at me. My eyebrows leant in slightly in confusion and anger. "You've just forced me to help you walk twenty minutes out in the freezing cold… snow and all just so you could see where I live?" I asked and House nodded his head once.

"Yep" He replied and looked over at me before back at the floor "Seems to have worked" He added and I laughed nodding my head.

"Okay, this is the only time im falling for any of your little antics, you can sleep on the sofa tonight" I stated and slowly made my way into the kitchen looking through the fridge for something to eat. I head limping footsteps behind me turning around to see House roaming through my alcohol fridge. He pulled out a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses.

"Truth or dare?" He asked holding the bottle and glasses up slightly. I rolled my eyes and smiled as we made our way back into the living room.


End file.
